Snacks, Phantom, Flower, and Leopard
by KnBgirls
Summary: Cassie and her best friend Tara enter a tournament in America and ask the best of the best in japan for their skills that will bring the to the top!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Bold= English****  
**

* * *

Kagami sighed and looked to his left and saw his blue haired friend, Tesuya Kuroko, and his caption Junpei Hyuuga next to him. He glanced behind him and saw the blonde talking loudly on his phone, Royta Kise, the hetero-chromatic emperor of Tokyo Seijuro Akashi, to his back was the Center for Yosen High, Atsushi Murasakibara. He wondered why he was called here in the first place, Akashi walked in front of him and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, standing here isn't going to answer why we all got called here any faster," Akashi said not looking up at him. Kagami rolled his eyes and waited when the door opened up to see a brightly smiling girl, her brown hair put up in a fancy bun and her brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm so glad you guys came!' she said hugging everyone of them.

"Cassie, why did you call us so late?" Kagami asked.

"Well, remember what I said about making my own team and winning a tournament?" they nodded. "Well, I did it, I called one of my friends up, and they said that I need a team to coach not just one person, so I told them that I would form one and meet them over there" she explained.

"You don't mean America do you?" Kise asked

"Yep actually!" they all looked at each other and sighed, "So all we have to do is form a team and play together?" she nodded.

"No more no less OK?" Akashi patted her head

"Sure then, but I have to be the captain, I can not be ordered around by others" she nodded

"If anyone argues I'll, for sure kill you in his place" Cassie said smiling sweetly, they nodded slightly in fear."Now I hope you brought what I told you to bring," she paused and looked at all of there bags. "Good, cause were leaving right now!" she said.

"WHAT!?" Kagami, Kise, and Hyuuga screamed in unison.

"Yep common!" she grabbed her bag and locked her house and walked off, Akashi followed her as did Murasakibara and Kuroko. The three left looked at one another and sighed.

"WAIT UP!" they shouted jogging to catching up to them.

At the airport Cassie had already had their tickets ready for them so they just found their seats. Cassie took the window seat, Murasakibara sat next to her, behind her sat kuroko and kagami, in the next row next to her sat Akashi and Kise and in front of her sat Hyuuga. "Guys listen up, she's your last member on your team," they looked at her.

"SHE?" they asked quizzically. "Yeah she's a girl, what did you think it was a male?" they nodded. "Well she's amazing, almost as good as you guys!" she spoke admirably.

"What's her name?" Kise asked eager to meet said female.

"Her name is Tara, this is what she looks like," she took out her phone and showed them a slim, fit girl with long black hair that reached her back, while the tips were white. Her red eyes glowed with passion, that's when they noticed something odd.

"Um what is that?" Kagami said pointing to the small animal in the corner of the picture.

"Ahh that's a snow leopard, right?" Atsushi said taking to popsicle out of his mouth.

"Yeah Saki-chin!" she said smiling approvingly.

"Why does she have that?" Hyuuga asked which Cassie shrugged back as a response.

"I think she takes care of it, since the zoo can't find a mother for her, but her name it Crystal, because of her cute blue eyes!" Cassie said adoringly.

"Hey, Crystal looks almost like Tara, expect for the eyes" Kagami pointed out.

"Yeah, your right Kagamicchi!" Kise agreed while patting Kagami's head in approval.

"Really, wow" Cassie said, she put her phone away "But aside from that, I have a few other things to tell you guys," she said, they took on determined faces and nodded. "First of all, I have your substitutions flying in as well, they'll be here in about two days which gives them about a day loss in training, and your first game is on the second, in three days, the first day is lost thanks to this trip but you'll have a full day of training tomorrow then you'll play," they nodded "Also Tara's house is pretty big so we'll all be staying there instead of paying for a hotel room" she explained.

"Wow looks like you got this down to a T" Akashi said, she giggled.

"Yep I won't mess up this time, everything is perfect!" She said, Cassie put a finger to her chin in deep thought "But I can't help but think I'm forgetting something" she paused, "It was something about Tara and her liking something," she shrugged.

"Maybe it was basketball," Atsushi suggested.

"Maybe, but anyways get your rest you'll need it for tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"Right!" the most of them replied.

Murasakibara went back to eating his candy and sharing some with Cassie most of the time, Akashi was reading a book he brought explaining some of the parts she asked about. Kagami went to sleep, Hyuuga tried to sleep but he had a kid kicking the side of his foot the whole time. While Kuroko just thought about something.

Cassie woke up and yawned, looking out the window seeing that they were about to land. Akashi was the only one awake, she glanced over and he looked at her.

"Could you wake up Kise for me?" he nodded, she gently tapped Atsushi's arm and his eye slowly fluttered open.

"Wake up, where here," she said sweetly, he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"OK" he said, she put her knees in the seat and took a deep breathe and screamed in Kagami's and Kuroki's faces.

"WAKE UP!" she said loudly enough to wake up the whole plane, luckily enough she didn't, but they woke up with a jump. Kagami wound up hitting his head on the roof of the plane!

"OW!"

She giggled then turned back around and hit Hyuuga over the head, he woke up and looked at the smiling girl over him.

"Time to wake up!" she said, he sighed and slumped back into his chair. Once they plane landed she got off and took a deep breathe and exhaled rather loudly "It's good to be back!" she said, then turned around to face them. "OK, Tara should be around here somewhere, just look for her while I call her OK?" they nodded and went in their own directions.

Tara's phone went off "Cassie, hey, did you land already!?" she asked.

"Yeah, were at the gate right now" Cassie informed her.

"OK I'll go there right now!" she nodded then turned off her phone and decided to look around.

Kuroko managed to wonder off only to find the souvenir store, he looked around at the objects, some small some big all ranging from things he'd only heard of. He touched small basketball key-chain, he picked it up and walked over to the cashier (Since Cassie transferred their Yen, to dollars) and paid for it. Then left the small store, that's when behind him he heard someone screaming his name, he hoped that it was just Kise but was honestly wrong, that's when he was tackled down in a hug and landed on the floor.

Back at the front of the gate Kagami, Hyuuga, Kise, Atsushi, and Akashi met back up, they looked around for Kuroko but didn't see him. "You don't suppose he got lost" Cassie asked worriedly glancing around.

"I don't think so, I saw him at the souvenir shop" Kise mumbled.

"Where could he be then?" Kagami aked, that's when Murasakibara turned around and looked toward that direction.

"I think I see him," they all turned their heads and started to walk over to where he said.

Kuroko was still on the ground with this strange person over him, the person looked at him, he looked into her red eyes and noticed that she looked a lot like that picture Cassie showed him.

"**KUROKO**!" she said standing up still holding on to him "**I can't believe I get to finally meet you!**" she said, he looked at her honestly confused, he couldn't understand her.

"Um…I'm sorry" he said, she looked at him and nodded

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you understood English, sorry about that, but I'm so glad to meet you!" she said hugging him once again, he nodded.

"Are you Tara?" he asked, she giggled and nodded confirming his suspensions.

"I'm so glad you know me!' she said smiling.

"Well Cassie showed you to me" he said, that's when they heard everyone saying there names, Tara turned around and smiled "CASSIE!" she said running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey, why didn't you meet us at the gate?" Cassie questioned.

"Well I figured that Kuroko would have to be somewhere else so I looked around instead for him, and I found him!" she said, Cassie grimaced and looked at everyone

"Guys I just remembered something, Tara does love basketball, but she also loves something else, or more like someone else, and that person is Kuroko!" she looked down "Like a LOT!" she said, while Tara blushed and smiled.

Kise looked at the affection fest Tara was giving Kuroko and made his way over to her.

"Taracchi, I hope you're a good challenge for me!" Kise said smirking handsomely, she blushed slightly and nodded.

"Same here!" she said holding her hand out to him, he grabbed it and gripped it.

Cassie smirked 'Looks like we won't be loosing, let's give it our all everyone!'

* * *

This a story I've had for a while now but never put it up until now, thanks to Sarah for giving me the courage to! So we hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (For this chapter and the last one): Mia-chin = Midoima, Saki-chin= Murasakibara, Taka-chin= Takao, Shi-chin=Akashi **

* * *

The rest of the day was spent just conversing with one another mainly Tara explaining how she fell in love with Kuroko in the first place. Cassie sighed and put her hand over her head.

"I already told you, I showed her his picture," Kise sighed.

"Yeah but you can't fall in love with just a picture," he flipped his hair almost as to prove a point.

"Well could I explain it to you then!" Tara exclaimed.

"Sure I'd love to know what you see in him," Kagami said.

"What so bad about liking me?" Kuroko spoke up, Tara giggled.

"Nothing's wrong with liking you, I mean your awesome, cool, cute…" suddenly she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked.

"Where's #2?" Kuroko blinked a few times then bent over in his bag and pulled out a small sleeping puppy, he opened his eyes and barked. Tara grabbed him and snuggled him!

"I knew he's was going to be soft!" she giggled, that's when Murasakibara remembered something, he tapped Cassie's shoulder, she smiled and looked up at him

"Yeah?" he finished his fifth popsicle and left the stick in his mouth.

"Crystal," he spoke muffled with the stick in his mouth, she tilted her head then gasped.

"Oh, Tara, where's Crystal?" she stopped and put #2 in Kuroko's lap, the faced Cassie.

"She's asleep, I put her down when I left" Cassie giggled.

"Hey, don't you think she could use some company, I mean she hasn't have anyone to play with besides you after I left, so maybe she'll like #2?" Tara looked at her and nodded.

"OK I'll be right back!" she darted for the hallway, they all looked at her as she ran.

"She's fast!" Kise spoke nodding with approval while looking impressed.

"I told you she's good, and not just for her looks," half of them blushed at her comment. "Ha, looks like your all a bunch of stupid perverts!" she gawked, when her phone text ring blasted in the silence, she picked it up and read it. "Mia-chin, what is he doing texting me!?" she angrily opened the phone and texted him back "Guys I might have to call this green moron, I'll be back!" they nodded and she walked out the front door and close it behind her. Then Tara came back inside holding a small snow leopard who's crystal blue eyes were shining brightly, she sat down next to Kuroko once again and rubbed her soft white fur.

"Guys this is Crystal!" a few of them came over to her and looked at crystal, #2 looked at the leopard with curious blue eyes then wined and put a paw on Kuroko's shirt.

"Ah, what is it?" he looked at his blue eyes then he looked up and Tara and gently tapped her shoulder.

"I think he wants to play with her" she blushed.

"R-Really?" he nodded, she smiled and put Crystal on the floor, as did Kuroko with #2, they all watched in anticipation. #2 barked, she softly purred and put a paw on his head, #2 closed his eyes, she removed her paw from his face then purred more then started to run, he chased her around the house. They all gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" Atsushi gasped in astonishment.

"That's unusual, normally exotic animals wouldn't interact with domesticated animals" Akashi informed all of them.

"Maybe they really like each other" Kuroko interjected.

"Maybe," Akashi shrugged.

"Or maybe there like long lost relatives or something!" they all turned to look at Kise dumbfounded.

"That could work… If #2 was a cat" Akashi stated while Kise pouted.

"It could happen," he mumbled sadly. Cassie came back in the room and slammed the door still on her phone "Look, we'll you just let me talk to Taka-chin!?" she sighed "Finally" she waited for a minute then giggled like a child "Taka-chin!" she paused once again "Well I just need to tell you Ren will be there once you get to the airport, and I've already told everyone else OK!" she cheerfully spoke "OK see you then!" she hung up and closed her phone the looked at everyone "OK guys I've called all the substitutions, and… OH MY GOD THAT"S SO CUTE!" Cassie ran over to Crystal and #2 casing each other in a circle on the carpet.

"I know right!" Tara squealed with her, Akashi sighed and went over to Cassie and put a rather firm hand on her shoulder, she stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to finish?" she flinched at his voice knowing that he was close to killing her, she nodded and went back over to everyone.

"OK, so as I said your substitutions are flying in tomorrow, so for right now were going to practice since your first game is tomorrow," they took on a serious demeanor and nodded. "So I don't honestly know how I'm going to fit Tara into the first team," she scratched her head looking at the girl watching the small animals play.

"What do you mean, doesn't she already have a position?" Kagami asked.

"Well not exactly, she's almost the same as Kuroko, she's just noticed a bit more" Cassie explained.

"So the same misdirection?" Atsushi asked, she did a so-so sign with her hand.

"Kind of, she doesn't have that, it more like this," she sat on the floor and took out a piece of paper from her bag as well as a pencil, a red and orange pen and drew a bunch of lines with it all intersecting, then she held it up to them "OK so when you look at this what's the first thing you see…" she waited.

"The red line?" huygga guessed.

"Yes, and the second thing that stands out?" she waited once again.

"The orange one," Kise pointed out.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure the last thing you notice was the pencil line, she like the last thing you notice, since for one thing compared to all of you she's almost like an ant" Tara pouted.

"Hey!" she wined.

"Sorry, don't feel down, I'm the same way, but yeah she's doesn't get noticed very easily the first time around so it's very easy to lose her over and over, but unlike Kuroko's misdirection this cannot be overflowed," they looked at her.

"So it's an prefect move then?" Kise guessed, she shook her head.

"Not really, cause like all of you, you guys can remember what she looked like right?" they nodded.

"I think I get it" Akashi said.

"Ok if you get it then explain?" she challenged him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Since she's like that line, you get used to knowing where it is, even if you mange to lose it once again you can still find it after a few times, of looking at it, so she can only use this if no one on the court can find her, like that line there" Cassie grunted when Akashi finished and looked at her, she puffed her cheeks out.

"But yeah pretty much" she said.

"That's so cool Taracchi!" Kise exclaimed.

"Your cool too Kise!" she put her hand into a fist and pumped them "With that copy-cat ability, your almost like a needed asset to us!" she explained, Kise chuckled.

"Well it's not as easy as it looks, it takes a toll on me if someone is really good!" he explained, Cassie cleared her throat to get them to stop.

"Look you can flirt with her later ok, Kise?" she smiled.

"What, I wasn't flirting with her, I was just…" she cut him off.

"Whatever you say, but anyway we should get started with training now, it's getting late," they nodded and stood up.

"Oh yeah guys I should warn you, she's a pretty strict coach," Tara said picking up her bag.

"Trust me I'm nothing compared to Riko Aida, I've seen how she trains them it's worse them mine, but I'll still try my hardest!" she cheered her self on, and walked out as did everyone else. Tare noticed someone missing she stopped and turned around to see Kuroko bent over looking at Crystal and #2 sleeping next to each other, she went over to him and bent over as well.

"Common, we got to practice!" she said after taking a picture with her phone, he looked up at her.

"But what about them?" she stood back up.

"Trust me they won't miss us, I think there happy with each other," he smiled gently and stood up as well.

"I'll trust you then Tara-san," she giggled and grabbed his arm and walked out with him.

Once at the court Cassie took out her bun and let her hair fall down then grabbed a headband and pulled her hair back once again this time letting pieces of her hair fall down over her face, she put the headband on and pushed them back then grabbed her whistle and blew into it. "OK, everyone get into a line," they did what they were told and go into a line she got on the side of them and started to speak again. "Were going to start with some three pointers," She threw Hyuuga the ball, he caught it. "Keep in mind that it you miss one you have to all the way back to Tara's place and back twice then come back and try again until you make it in," they looked at her.

"What does this do!?" Kagami asked.

"Well for one thing I cannot stand losing because someone got fouled and missed the three pointer shot, because they suck!" she calmed down. "But this is to make sure that you never miss because of pressure, since I'm making you run and I have a few extra things in my mind if you don't make it ok, now get started!" she blew the whistle and they started. The first round Hyuuga, Kise, and Akashi made it in, while Tara, Kagami, Kuroko, and Atsushi didn't she blew it once more then went up to Atsushi.

"Common, please get serious, I know you don't honestly feel like it but just practice, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time now do we?" he looked at her and sighed then grabbed the ball and shot it in and made it.

"Is that better?" she nodded.

"OK the ones who made it get back in line, the ones who didn't go running, it's starts now!" they all ran out the doors to Tara's house. For the rest of the day pretty much was like this, until no one was running anymore, Cassie blew her whistle making them stop.

"OK today was good I think were set for tomorrow now!" they all cheered.

"Now get washed up and we'll go back to Tara's house," they nodded and went into the the shower rooms while Tara walked to the girls with Cassie. Cassie sat down on the bench while she changed and turned on the hot water.

"Hey Cassie do you mind if I sing in here?" she asked.

"No I'm actually going to get something to drink, I'll be waited for you when you get out OK?" she hummed and 'yes' then she walked out, once she left she started to hum the melody then started to actually sing.

_Memories that fade_

_Colors that run_

_Shadows that fall upon us all_

_Imagine we all crave for_

_Hope, hope is so far away_

_Yet with each passing day, we want it so much more_

_I can scream but will anyone listen?_

_I can run but is anyone coming?_

_Hope is close but it's still so distant_

_It's in our hands just to make it happen_

What she didn't know was that just out side the door to the showers Kuroko stood outside listening to her sing. Everyone else found him just standing there and went over to him.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked, Kuroko turned around with a finger pressed on his lips.

"Quiet, listen," they shrugged and heard a soft voice singing.

_Trials that come_

_No one had won_

_Burdens that crwel upon us all_

_Get yourself off the floor_

_Something we all crave for_

_Hope, hope is so far away _

_Yet with each passing day, we want it so much more_

_This is all that I can take_

_'Cause I am falling from nothing_

_I am falling from nothing_

_Bend more and I'll break_

_In two, in two_

_I can scream but will anyone listen?_

_I can run but is anyone coming?_

_Hope is close but it's still so distant_

_It's in out hands just to make it happen_

"I-is that Tara?" Kise asked leaning in more to listen to her.

"She sound really beautiful," Kuroko said.

"She really does," Kagami added, Akashi and Atsushi left getting enough of her voice and not wanted to see the consequence of staying to long. She continued to sing.

_I can scream but will anyone listen?_

_I can scream but is anyone coming?_

_Hope is close but it's still so distant_

_It's in our hands just make it happen _

_I can scream but will anyone listen?_

_I can scream but is anyone coming?_

_Hope is close but it's still so distant_

_It's in our hands just make it happen_

She stopped singing and turned off the water, they quickly sat down on the benches pretending they didn't hear anything when standing in front of the bench was Cassie with a pissed off expression, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Akashi and Atsushi stood behind her almost glad that they left in time.

"What the hell where you guys doing?" she asked, still pissed.

"Um, we were just…" she cut Kise off by throwing a basketball at his face making him fall back in pain.

"Being a bunch of perverts! Why were you listening to her sing!?" Kuroko stood up.

"Well I heard her and she sounded really beautiful, so I kept listening to her…" she growled and grabbed his ear and pulled on it.

"So you kept listening to her?" he nodded, she looked over at Hyuuga and Kagami.

"And you two!" they both flinched.

"Yes miss!?" they said.

"If I see this again I won't hesitate to kill you both, understood?" they nodded.

"What?" Tara voice came out they all looked at her.

"Y-y-y heard me singing?" sadly they nodded.

"Yes but you sounded really good," Kuroko said, Tara blushed and played her with hair.

"N-n-no I'm not, I-I-I don't r-r-really sing good at all" she managed to say.

"But you-" she cut him off and started walking off only to hit the basket of basketballs knocking them all over.

"Uh, oh no!" she tried to pick them all up and put them back but wound up tripping over on of them and falling on the floor. 'Oh I want to die!' she thought putting her hands over her head in embarrassment, that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Kuroko's blue eyes staring into her red ones.

"It's OK, we all get shy about things every now and then," she blushed as red as her eyes and covered her face with her hands and just sat in the middle on the floor. Cassie sighed and put her hand to her head and rubbed it.

"It's going to be a long tournament," she sighed deeply, Akashi nodded.

"But a very interesting one at that," he finished for her and went over to help pick up the basketballs with everyone else.

* * *

I've finished! This chapter was really fun for me to write, and thanks to the other half of this profile for correcting this and giving me the idea for this chapter! The next one i hope to get in faster this time, so wish us luck! (A little side note the song used in here is _Hope is so far away by Eyeshine)_


	3. Chapter 3

Back over in Japan Takao, Shinji, Aomine, Sakurai, Mitobe were all waiting by the gate looking around.

"So she said her brother was going to pick us up right?" Aomine asked.

"That's what she sent me," Takao confirmed.

"Well how are we suppose to know what he looks like?" Shinji questioned, Mitobe tapped his shoulder, he looked at him. "What is it?" he did a series of random gestures with his hands, Shinji nodded as if he understood everything, Shinji looked at everyone.

"He's at the front waiting for us, we got here too early," they all looked at him.

"How did you get all of that, from those gestures?" Takao asked looking at him confused.

"Well I've know him for like ever, so pretty much I know whatever he's saying," Mitobe nodded conforming it, they sighed.

"Well let's just move on and meet him then," they nodded and walked off back to the entrance of the airport, once there they saw a person with short brown hair on his phone yelling into it.

"What the hell, I told you to tell them where I was, cause I'm not moving from this spot Cassie!" he paused.

"Oh boo ho, your already there so who cares what's going on?" Takao tapped his shoulder.

"Wait!" he yelled into the phone, he turned around and gasped.

"You guys found me!" he looked at his phone "Never mind they found me, we'll be there in time for your first game, make sure you win!" he hung up and looked at them.

"Um so your Ren?" Sakurai spoke up.

"Yes I am, so you must be… Ryo Sakurai, the shooting guard, right?" he blushed slightly and nodded and muttered a very soft 'I'm sorry' under his breathe. "Your Diaki Aomine, the power forward" Aomine nodded. "Kazunari Takao, Point Guard," he nodded "Shinji Kagonei, Small Forward, and Rinnsouke Mitobe, Canter," they both nodded.

"Wow did you get all of that from Cassie?" Shinji asked, Ren gritted his teeth.

"One thing you should know is this, me and my sister we don't like it when people think we learned from each other, cause we didn't, I did my own research on you guys!" he explained.

"Well that's good at least" Takao said.

"So besides Cassie's brother, what else do you do?" Aomine asked walking with them to the gate once again.

"Well I'm in college right now, I major in earth science, but I minor in Physical Education, I pushed Cassie to become a coach so we studied together since she's not going to college" Takao looked at him.

"But wouldn't it be harder to get a job without a high school or a college degree?" he asked, Ren nodded.

"She's knows that but since she was so good she applied for this tournament with Tara and when she wins it'll be on her list of accomplishments then she plans to use that and a few other things she's done and get her first professional team," they all looked on in amazement.

"Wow, she's really got everything planned out!" Shinji exclaimed.

"But if that doesn't work she told me that, quote on quote, 'marry both Akashi and Murasakibara since they both have money and love me and will play basketball in the feature or be rich with their own jobs,'" they all sweat dropped.

"There's the Cassie we know and love," Aomine stated.

"Well, we better get on before the plane leaves," they agreed and all pilled into the plane. Once on Aomine asked if Ren could tell them more stories about Cassie, he smirked and looked at them.

"OK then I'll start from the first time Cassie told me about her first dream…." Ren went on to tell her most embarrassing moments growing up, and even told the nickname he gave her when she was nine.

"We called her Miss Ann, because our mother said that every girl who is born into our family get's that name, but it really meant something, we only said it when she would trip over air, or ask us a question she should have known the answer to!" they all laughed and Ren went on the whole plane ride. Back in America, Cassie was uncontrollable sneezing, Akashi looked at her concerned.

"Are you catching a cold?" he questioned.

"No, I just feel like someone keeps talking about me," she said while sniffling.

"Well your brother is with all of them, not to mention how loudmouthed he is," she nodded in agreement then went back to directing everyone.

The next day Cassie, stood in the locker room tapping her foot loudly, Kagami put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll get here, stop worrying so much," she growled at him.

"I'm not worrying, he just needs to get his sorry ass excuse of a man over here!" she yelled making over half of them flinch, Tara chuckled awkwardly while scratching her head.

"Just calm down Cassie, he just sent me a text saying he's looking for our locker room now," she looked at her.

"Finally!" she faced everyone and put her hand in the air.

"Now were all ready right?!" they all nodded.

"Now let's get out there and win!" they all exclaimed there agreements, Cassie was about to say something else when she heard the voice of her brother.

"Well, Well looks like Miss Ann finally is taking control of her life," she turned around blushing.

"You-" everyone started laughing at the nickname. She stood there blushing deeply, Akashi put a hand on her shoulder, Murasakibara did the same with her other shoulder.

"Well you can call her that for now but once I marry her she'll be Mrs. Akashi," Atsushi finished his can of Pringles, which Cassie got him into, and started talking.

"No she'll be Mrs. Atsushi" she giggled.

"Well now that we had that little laugh," Tara interjected, Cassie nodded.

"She's right, let's go, and stick to the plan!" they nodded and walked out to the court. They all looked around and saw the millions of people waiting, Hyuuga went over to her.

"Um this is just a local tournament right?" she shook her head.

"Nope it's a regional tournament, I really wanted this to be on my achievements records" she said, they all sighed then nodded.

"Now as for you guys, if you do anything stupid to jeopardize this I will kill you!" she said smiling. 'Just like coach!' Kagami and Hyuuga both nodded. Kuroko was in the back talking to Tara.

"Hey," he looked up at her.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, I know how important this is too the all of us so I hope you win!" quickly she hugged him, then smiled and ran off the bleachers. The match started and everyone got into their positions, Cassie sat on the bench, Ren looked at her.

"Let's hope you plan will work!" she smirked.

"I don't hope Ren, I know it'll work, cause I believe in them and myself!" he chuckled and watched the match as it started.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait, I've been so busy with school, but good things it's summer now, but I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will have their first game.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie watched as everyone moved on the court, she made some mental notes and made sure everyone followed her plan. Murasakibara made sure he actually did what she said and ran back and forth between on the court, she knew everyone wasn't used to being on the same team (Expect for the generation of miracles of course) so her plan just had to work. Ren was utterly confused so he decided to ask her.

"So what's your plan anyway?" he asked, she sighed and faced him.

"Well, my plan is to make everyone work together, since they seem to work better when forced together, so I have Kagami and Saki-chin near each other at all times so that'd balance each other out" Kagami got the ball and passed it to Atsushi, he turned around and slammed it in, Kagami chuckled. Atsushi shrugged, he groaned and went back to the person he was marking.

"Kagami!" Akashi pointed to another person, he nodded and jogged over to him, he told him something then he went and marked another person.

"And I trust Akashi to make good calls as well" he nodded.

"Well what about everyone else?" he asked.

"Well Hyuuga helps with Akashi making calls for everyone else who Akashi can't, Kise is great at distracting powerful players like number 33 over there" he look at the game and saw Kise and number 33 at a stand off, running trying to get unmarked from him. "And Kuroko, as you know, just helps with his misdirection and passing" Kuroko passed the ball to Akashi, he caught it and shot it in the basket and scored them another point. Ren chuckled.

"Wow 16 to 4 already, and it's only been three minutes!" she smiled, then sighed when Kagami got fowled by the teams Small Forward, the referees whistle blew.

"Fowl 15!" They all lined up as he got into his stance and shot the basketball. Kagami closed his eyes, then heard the basket go in, he sighed in relief, he looked back at Cassie she smiled and nodded. Kuroko went over to him.

"Looks like her training paid off," he nodded. Ren asked.

"Pretty much, I mean you should know how mad I get when my team doesn't make the fowl shot!" he nodded and went back to watching the game. Tara watched Kuroko the whole time. 'Wow he's so cool!' she thought, Takao elbowed her arm.

"So you like Kuroko huh?" she nodded.

"Yeah, he's just the best, I wish I could do the same as him!" he smirked.

"Well, why not train with him then, and in our match we'll show them up!" she smiled and nodded.

"Hey don't leave us out~" Shinji wined.

"We weren't, since we need you guys anyways," Takao explained.

"Well I'll agree with anything if it shows up the idiot Kagami" Daiki said, Sakurai flinched but still nodded.

"I'm sorry but, I have to show up that Junpei Hyuuga," Tara laughed.

"Wow, I would have never thought of you like that Sakurai!" the corner of his eyes poked out tears.

"I'm sorry!" she giggled once again.

"So it's settled then, now the only thing we need is Tara to learn Kuroko's misdirection" Takao said, Daiki opened his closed eyes.

"What, how, I mean she's noticeable unlike Kuroko," Tara puffed her cheeks.

"No he's not!" he sighed.

"Yeah only because you like him" he scoffed.

"Yep I sure do!" Takao chuckled.

"Well, I heard the explanation from Cassie, she told me that she like that thing you notice but it disappears soon after almost like a dull pencil marking in a collage of colors" they nodded.

"But there's still a problem?" Daiki said, Ren suddenly came into the conversation.

"She's a girl out of all boys right?" he nodded.

"Well there's the other thing, I don't look too much like a girl in my uniform," they looked at her.

"So you look like a guy?" Shinji questioned, Tara nodded.

"Pretty much, it's almost like a cosplay, you can hardly tell I'm a girl while I'm playing!" some of them sighed.

"But what about your boobs, what do they like disappear?" Tara blushed.

"No they don't, it's just that my uniform covers them up so much as to where it makes it form with the rest of my body so I look almost like a boy!" he sighed.

"Man that means I'll only be seeing Cassie's tits," Cassie's eye twitched, she threw the clipboard she had in her hand at him, he caught it.

"Stop talking about boobs you pervert!" he smiled and tossed it back to her.

"Sure when you buy turtleneck sweater and never take it off," she fumed when Ren blocked her from him.

"Calm down, just get back to your game your team needs you," she blew a bang back and sat back down and went back to the game. After the third quarter ended Cassie's team won with 82 points to 57 points, she smiled and everyone came over to her, she patted them all on the back with her utmost hopes in them all.

"Well you guys did a great job!" she said, they smiled.

"So next match is you guys, so the morning of tomorrow well be spent practicing!" they nodded, Kagami looked around.

"Hey where'd Kuroko go!?" they looked around in confusion when they noticed Tara was also gone as well.

"Where's Tara!?" Cassie said.

"Great looks like we'll have to find them both" Hyuuga said and they all left the building in search of their missing teammates.

Tara held onto a basketball while Kuroko walked beside her,"Kuroko, I'm glad you decided to help me" he nodded.

"Well, since your team wants to show us up, I wouldn't want either of us to play with a handicap," she nodded and they both stopped in the court gym. "So all you want to know is how to pass like I do?" she nodded and bounced the ball on the court.

"OK well you already saw me in the game so…" he paused, "Show me how you think it should go" she nodded and he began dribbling the ball while she got into position, he tossed it to her and she hit it back not making a pass at all. "OK, we can work off of that" he picked up the ball and walked behind her and put the ball into her hands once again "OK do it more like this" he slowly moved her wrist to slightly push the ball in her hands.

"Like this?" she jerked her hand, he smiled and chuckled.

"I know what's the problem, your too tense," she blushed 'Well it's kind of hard not to be when your behind me like this', "Loosen up, just let it flow." She tried once again but still failed, he moved back in front of her. "Ok how about this think about something that makes you relax," she looked up and smiled.

"Crystal, when I play with her!" he nodded.

"Use that, close your eyes and think about her then try again" he let go and grabbed the ball once again and got in front of her.

"OK," she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and thought about her cute blue eyed leopard, and how much she loved her. Without notice Kuroko tossed the ball at her, she could hear that and passed the ball back in Kuroko's direction. His mouth was left agap, but he smiled.

"You did it!" she opened her eyes and gasped.

"I did?" he nodded.

"Wait, try it again?" she nodded, but this time kept her eyes open. He tossed it to her and yet again she swatted the ball away, she sighed.

"But I-" he nodded.

"OK, wait try it again, but this time thinking about Crystal once more," she closed her eyes and he tossed it at her and she passed it back to him fluently.

"OK I think I get it, you can only do it if your thinking about something" she looked at him.

"But how am I suppose to do that if I'm in the game?" he sighed.

"I don't honestly know," she pouted and sat down on the bench, Kuroko sat next to her, the ball still in his hands.

"Hey Kuroko?" she said softly.

"Yes?" she paused for a moment then spoke.

"Do you think I can actually make it?" he looked at her, "I mean, the only thing I'm actually good at is not being noticed!" he looked down at her hand and gently grabbed it.

"Tara-san, don't ever talk down like that, everyone has something unique about them, you just have to work a little bit harder to make that happen, that doesn't necessarily mean your useless," he paused. "And just to make sure you understand what I mean I'm going to make sure you are fully ready for your game!" she smiled and nodded.

"OK!" she hugged him in pure delight, he hugged her back and rubbed her soft black and white hair. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, his blue eyes looked deeply into her own red ones.

"Tara-san?" she smiled.

"Yeah?" he said nothing and leaned in closer to her lips, before she could say anything Kuroko's lips gently pressed against hers. She kissed him back and closed her eyes, he grabbed her hand. She intertwined her finger with his and scooted closer to him to deepen the kiss. They heard door open, quickly broke apart with flushed faces.

"Kuroko!" a few of the boys called out.

"Tara, are you guys in here?" Cassie yelled out.

"Um, yeah, were in here," Cassie let out a sigh.

"Why are you two in here alone?" she asked, Tara blushed. Kuroko stood up.

"I was helping her practice, she wanted to lean how I do my passes during games," she sighed.

"Well whatever, just go wait outside with everyone ok?" he nodded, Tara stood in front of her.

"Cassie, I need to talk to you about something," she looked at her.

"Well I do to, let's just go back home then," she nodded then left with her.

Everyone was in the living room was enjoying dinner made by Kagami. Tara and Cassie decided to talk privately in her room. Crystal lay on her bed sleeping peacefully with #2 next to her.

"So you can go first, what's up?" she nodded then smiled.

"Kuroko kissed me!" Cassie's gasped.

"Seriously!?" she nodded and squealed, she giggled, "That's so cute!" she paused then her expression changed to a upset one. "Um, Tara please don't freak out over this but um here," she picked up her phone and showed her what was on the screen. Back in the living room they were talking softly when they heard a scream come from Tara's room. They all ran to her room and opened the door.

"Are you guys OK?" Kagami asked, there was Tara holding Cassie's phone, she was shaking her head slightly.

"I know, but look I'll have to deal with it too," she groaned and fell back on her bed.

"What is it?" Hyuuga asked.

"Momoi is coming to see our games." Akashi stated.

"Satsuki? Why?" Daiki asked.

"Well she called me and asked how our games were going, then she ignored me and said she's coming over here to see her 'Tetsu-kun,'" Cassie rolled her eyes while explaining, they all looked at Kuroko.

"I didn't know about this," his hands in the air defensively.

"That part's true, I didn't even tell her about this," Daiki explained.

"Then how'd she find out?" Atsushi asked.

"Well it might have been me," Ren spoke up, both Cassie and Tara glared at him.

"Start explaining!" they both said with flames burning in their eyes.

"OK, ok, well she called me because she wanted to ask Cassie a question, but instead I told her that you weren't here and that you were in America with her own team, she immediately knew Kuroko was in this team and said she's flying out to meet you," Cassie grabbed his collar and pulled him to her face.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" he screamed slightly and swung his arms in distress, everyone just stood there while she hassled him.

"But why is that a problem?" Shinji asked, Tara looked at him.

"Because," she went over to Kuroko and pulled his arm, "He's my Kuroko!" they all looked at her and sighed.

"Well this isn't going to end very well" they all sighed and left the room and the almost dead Ren. They all decided just to move on since it was getting late, so they went to bed, Tara and Cassie were honestly to upset to sleep so kept each company until they both dosed off.

The next day they went back to the tournament to see who they were going against in their next match. During the whole time they just watch in utter amazement.

"N-no way!" Shinji spoke out.

"I didn't think it'd be possible," Kise muttered out.

"Another Generation Of Miracles," Akashi pointed out, while the game finished out 60 to 3. They all looked at Cassie as she took out her notebook.

"I didn't think of it at the time when I tracked them, but now that I do it's almost identical to the miracles!" Ren looked at the notebook.

"So what's their names anyways?" she flipped back to one of the pages.

"Well the point guard is Nathan, his stats are way high, all of them are pretty much above pro level!" she explained.

"Just like Aka-chin" Atsushi pointed out.

"Yeah, their center is Hunter, he's 7' 1"." they all gasped.

"Seriously!" Kagami asked, she nodded.

"Wow he's taller then Murasakibara!" Tara said.

"Ha~?" Atsushi finally took an interest in the conversation.

"He's also a great defensive and offensive player!" Cassie explained enthusiastically, Atsushi seemed to be getting jealous, he grabbed Cassie's hand.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," she chuckled awkwardly.

"Saki-chin, trust me it doesn't mean anything, I'm pointing out the facts," she stated.

"Well, let's keep it like that then," he didn't let go of her hand, she smiled and went on.

"The power Forward, Jason, his pretty much identical to Daiki!" aomine sat up

"Seriously?" she nodded.

"Yep all around good and great in offensive too" he chuckled

"Well looks like i'll be having some competition this time around!" she smiled then went on with the next person.

"The shooting guard, Chase, never misses a shot and has great teamwork with the rest of his members," Takao laughed.

"That's so unlike Shin-chan!" she nodded.

"But something that green moron and chase have in common is they both believe in something stupid," she said.

"What is it?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well Mia-chin believes in lucky items, he believes in omens, if something bad happened in the same day he knows he won't win," they all looked at her dumbfounded.

"Really?" Kagami asked confused.

"Yep, but moving on the small forward, Carson, can't mimic moves like Kise can-" Kise cut her off with a chuckle.

"See no one is better then me" he gloated, she growled.

"Let me finish, but he can see a move once and turn it into something that suits him!" she snapped out, Kise sunk in his chair.

"Oh," he pouted, she sighed and closed her notebook.

"They've pretty much never been defeated, but that is going to change now!" she stood up.

"I'm going to have to put the miracles into a team, Akashi can you handle changing the formation?" he stood up and nodded.

"Yes, just run it by me later," she nodded then looked back at them.

"OK so Kise, Daiki, Atsushi, Akashi, and Kuroko your going to be our main team during that match," they nodded.

"Well, this should be like normal right?" Kise asked.

"Yes it should" Kuroko spoke up.

"But your missing a player," Kagami stated, she sighed.

"Your right," she put her finger on her chin.

"Well, we have everyone except the Shooting guard" Sakurai and Hyuuga suddenly shot up in their chairs.

"PICK ME!" they both exclaimed.

"Wow, ok we'll leave this at a vote, all who want Huuyga raise your hands," Kagami and Kuroko were the only ones to raise their hands.

"OK two, Sakurai?" everyone raised their hands.

"OK then Sakurai it is!" he looked at them.

"Why?" he asked, Tara went first.

"Well, because he's in my original team so I know how he plays, I don't want to trust someone to win for us when I've never seen them play," he sighed.

"You crack under pressure," everyone else said in unison.

"That's understandable" Kuroko said.

"You don't even believe in your own caption," he shrugged, Kagami sighed.

"Well anyway let's just get back to practicing, after all we still have to make it there before we can actually face them," they nodded, then left to practice.

While walking to the gym Kuroko pulled back cassie to ask her something. "What's up Kuroko?" he looked at her with determined eyes.

"Why did you let me be in the team instead of Tara-san?" she looked at him then sat down.

"Kuroko, there's something about tara that no one knows, she didn't even tell me the first time around about this" he looked at her

"What was it?" he asked

"Well those 'Miracles', it was known that the only reason they were so good was because of a teammate they had..." she paused "And that teammate was tara" his eyes slightly widened "Now i don't want the wrong idea going around, i'll tell you everything i know" he nodded then sat next to her and listened to her as she began explain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will explain tara and the american miracles' relationship!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie held her hands in her lap while Kuroko looked forward. "Well this is how everything pretty much goes, Tara met the miracles when she was in elementary school around the first grade, and by what she tells me they were the best of friends. There parents saw how talented they were and decided to let them play in the junior game at their school, they won it and they decided to form a basketball team. So during middle school they played in tournaments nationally, during the finally match in their last tournament Tara told them some bad news and it made them lose the entire thing, frustrated with it their families decided to move to another town so they could start fresh and maybe get better results there," Kuroko looked at her.

"What was the news she told them?" he asked.

"She told them that her parents didn't want her playing anymore games with them because they figured she was just playing it for fun and not as a actually career choice," she explained.

"But didn't they see how much fun she was actually having playing with them?" she shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you, but Tara told me that what she told them was just a cover up, what her parents actually told them was that she can't play with them anymore since they didn't want her playing basketball in the first place," he sighed.

"That's horrible..." he paused.

"Cassie-san, I want you to put Tara as my replacement in the match" she looked at him.

"Kuroko we can't-" he shook his head and looked down.

"I don't care, Tara-san has to play other wise she'll never be able to regain her friendship with everyone, honestly I could tell she was lying the whole time we were at the match," he paused at looked at her.

"I don't want to see her like that ever again," Cassie sighed and looked at clipboard then back at him.

"Fine then but by that point you got to have her ready, OK?" he nodded.

"Trust me she will!" Cassie stood up.

"You know I've never seen you like this" he looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you mean?" she giggled.

"Well for one thing in love, and so up front with what you want," he looked down.

"Well I think Tara-san likes me so-" she cut him off.

"No more like she does like you, Kuroko there's one thing she not good at, and that's not showing off how much she likes you" he smiled gently "Also, one thing I have to tell you is that-".

"TETSU-KUN!" suddenly Cassie's couldn't see anything besides pink hair in front of her face.

"Momoi-san?" Cassie remained where she was and put her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth.

"Oi-chin, could you please move!" it was more of a command then a question, she turned around to face her still holding on to Kuroko.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you guys were doing anything important," Cassie's eye twitched.

"You know what, oi-chin, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Kuroko please don't let her make me mad ok?" he nodded.

"Or Tara right?" he nodded, "Now you can come with me or stay either way I don't really care." she walked off without a second thought, Kuroko looked at Momoi and smiled, she giggled and started walking with him.

"Momoi-san, why did you decided to come here anyways?" she giggled.

"To see my Tetsu-kun play of course" she explained.

"Well our next match is the substitutes" she shrugged.

"I still get to be with you!" he nodded and kept walking with her.

Cassie busted thorough the door with a meninges aura around her, everyone looked at her concerned. "Let me guess Momoi?" she pointed to Akashi and nodded.

"Well common me and Atsushi will go home first, you guys wait for Tetsuya, OK?" they nodded, Murasakibara walked over to her and handed her a some pokey, she looked up at him.

"Thanks" she took it and started eating.

"Yay, she smiled," Cassie nodded.

"Now Tara, since this is private property I really won't something to happen all right?" she puffed her cheeks.

"Fine then," she nodded then left with Akashi and Murasakibara, then they all looked at each other.

"So um Tara, what do you and Cassie have against Momoi?" Kagami asked.

"Well for me it's because she likes MY Kuroko" she paused.

"And, as you should know, she made Cassie re-think her choice since Momoi already does that, and so for that we've never liked her, Cassie puts on a façade around her, but I don't!" they nodded.

"Well why not just tell her?" Daiki questioned.

"Well we did, or Cassie at least, she told her I loved Kuroko, but she replied that 'Oh, I'm sorry but I fell in love with him first!' and ever since then I've hated her!" they looked at her.

"But Taracchi, it's not liked she did anything to you," she glared at Kise.

"Yes she did, she stole my KUROKO!" he flinched.

"But there not going out are they?" Sakurai's soft voice appeared, she turned around to face him.

"Yep, and that's why at all cost I need you guys to keep them apart ok?" Takao smiled.

"Well sounds like fun!" he said everyone else just shrugged.

"Sure" everyone agreed in unison.

"And also, for Cassie's sake don't bug her so much about Momoi ok?" they all nodded. Once they finished with everything the decided to leave and go home, walking out of the building they saw Momoi and Kuroko sitting on a bench talking. Takao sighed when Kise went over to her and pulled her away from Kuroko's side.

"Momoicchi!" quickly Tara went over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey Kuroko, so are you ready to practice?" he stood up and nodded.

"Yes, Tara-san" she started to walk with everyone else while Kise walked slowly behind everyone else. Once they got back to her house they met up with Cassie, Akashi, and Murasakibara.

"Finally what took you so long, never mind, but you better start practicing, especially you two," she pointed at Kuroko and Tara, they nodded then left with a basketball, the rest of them looked at her.

"Um are we going to train here?" Hyuuga asked, she nodded.

"Yep, were going to use the stairs, now get into a line and start running!" they all groaned but did as she said.

"Then once you guys finish twenty laps get into two teams and play a match, I'll be waiting to give you one more rule," they sighed and did their training. In the backyard Tara was practicing once again, Tara had managed to pass the ball without thinking about something, but her arm gets tired after a few times of doing it.

"Yes! at least I did it!" Tara cheered her self on, Kuroko smiled.

"Yes, but still if your wrist get's tired just use that thinking method OK?" she nodded and bounced the ball on the concrete walkway.

"Hey Kuroko?" he looked at her.

"Yes?" she opened her mouth to speak when…

"Tetsu-kun, what are you doing out here?" Momoi asked.

"He's training me," Tara spoke up.

"Oh, well maybe I could help!" Tara sighed.

"Well not unless you know how to teach me Kuroko's passes and his misdirection" she sighed.

"No but I could coach you since, Cassie's in with everyone else!" Kuroko shrugged then remember something.

_'Don't let oi-chin make Tara mad!._

He looked at Tara and saw how she looked as if she was about to choke her, Kuroko gestured to Tara.

"Well, how about you just watch us instead, Momoi-san," she giggled.

"Sure, I'll help in anyways I can!" she stood next to the fence as they went on with practicing. Tara was having some difficulty with it now since Momoi was there and was actually messing up now, frustrated and decided to take a break. She sat next Momoi, Kuroko walked over to her.

"Do you want some water or something?" she nodded.

"Thanks!" he nodded then left back in the house. Momoi suddenly started to laugh, Tara looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" she leans back and looks up at the sky.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I think your really trying a bit too hard just for your friends who probably don't even remember you," she looked at her.

"W-what are you talking about!?" she looked at her.

"Those miracles, Cassie told me about you and your relationship with them," she gasped and stood up. Kuroko walked back out and looked at the scene.

"Tara-san?" she looked at him with her eyes almost on the verge of tears.

"Tara-san…" she ran into the house, Kuroko was about to run after her when he thought of why she could have been like that.

"Momoi-san… did you say something to her?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, I just told her about those mircles and her relationship with them," he was about to say something when Cassie and everyone else walked out.

"Hey what's with Tara?" Cassie asked, he walked over to her so no one else would hear.

"Momoi-san talked to her about the miracles," Cassie gasped and looked at Momoi, then sighed and went over to the door.

"Kuroko, don't let anyone do anymore stupid thing's" he nodded then Cassie left inside the house. Kuroko looked back at Momoi who was talking to everyone 'Tara-san'.

* * *

Sorry if momoi seemed a little ooc, but i captured her the best way i could! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie walked up the stairs and found Tara's room, she walked over and knocked on the door. "I don't care who it is, leave!" she sighed.

"Tara, open the door, please," she heard the bed shift.

"Why, weren't you the one who told Momoi?" she sighed.

"No I didn't, and if you let me in I can explain," there was silence for a while then the door opened up, Cassie walked in closing the door behind her, on the bed she saw Tara face first holding her pillow. She sat next to her and rubbed her back, "Now then, I didn't tell her anything and I think I know what happened too," she paused. "I told Kuroko when we left the match today, I thought it was strange that she just suddenly managed to find us as soon as I finished telling him," she turned around on her back.

"Really?" she nodded "Trust me, I wouldn't lie about something like this," she smiled and sat up.

"But why do you think she did something like that anyways?" Cassie shrugged.

"Who knows, but it probably has something to do with how close you are to Kuroko," she nodded.

"So she likes him that much," Tara pulled her knees to her face and pouted.

"Don't feel so down, be glad Kuroko likes you back," she slightly blushed and giggled.

"Yeah I guess so…" Cassie smiled.

"So now that your feeling better, do you think you can practice with everyone?" slowly she nodded.

"Yeah I think I can!" they both stood up and walked out of the room.

"To be honest I thought Kuroko would have been the one to come and ask me if something was wrong," she shrugged.

"Well he just asked me so I told him what you told me," she nodded.

"Well, even though I'm not too happy about anyone knowing about that, I'm glad it's you and Kuroko!" she smiled.

"Yeah, plus I'm sure no one else will ask about it," she nodded and walked out to the backyard with everyone else, they look at them both then they all went over to Tara.

"Taracchi, I'll make sure those miracles know why you left them!" he hugged her.

"Uh…" Aomine walked over to her.

"Well I guess a strong girl come from strong players," she blushed at his complement, then Akashi walked over.

"There's nothing I can say besides you're a good person and friend to them," he patted her head.

"Yeah you seemed to really like playing with them," Atsushi added.

"Yeah we'll all help out too," Takao suddenly said, Momoi giggled.

"Yep, you can count on us for anything!" Tara was red up to her ears, she looked down and smiled.

"T-thanks, everyone!" they all smiled and hugged her. Once they finished Cassie blew her whistle and they all looked at her.

"Ok then, I want you guys to split up into two teams, it doesn't matter who's on which side," Kise went over to Tara and grabbed her arm.

"I want to be on Taracchi's team!" Aomine went over to them.

"Me too," then Hyuuga walked over.

"Me three!" Takao brought over Mitobe.

"We'll be on this team too!" Mitobe nodded agreeing. Once everyone joined on her team they looked at who was left, Cassie faced Momoi.

"Ok Oi-chin, I want you to coach their team," she nodded and walked over to them and smiled, Cassie looked at the rest of them. "OK so Akashi, Shinji, Kagami, Kuroko, Ryo, and Atsushi will be coached by me, so I've already told Momoi what I wanted so just listen to her," the other team nodded then went over to her, and smiled and looked up at them.

"OK so I want you guys to just defend for the entire time alright and make sure they never get the ball and score," they looked at her

"Why?" Aomine asked.

"Does it matter?" they nodded, she sighed. "Just do as I say!" they sighed then nodded.

"So no scoring right?" she nodded "Ok, Let's go!" they all nodded then went to the court looking at the rest of them.

"Is everyone ready?" they nodded then Atsushi and Daiki stood in the middle for the tip-off. Cassie threw the ball in their air and they jumped up, Daiki managed to catch the ball and held it near his waist looking around 'Defence' he repeated that in his head and looked at Shinji who was marking him, he threw the ball over to Mitobe he caught it and ran over to his basket and tossed it to Hyuuga, he was about to shoot when he stopped and just held it. Kagami was marking him and slapped the ball from his hands and started running back over to his basket, Tara grunted and ran over to him and stood in-between him at all times. He tossed it and she passed it over to Kise, he caught it and ran back over, 'This isn't going anywhere, if were just going to defend the whole time' Kise avoided his thoughts when Takao called out to him. He tossed it and then grunted at Akashi and Sakurai in front of him, 'A screan!?' he looked around when the ball was slapped from his hands and Sakurai got the ball and got into his stance and tossed it. He made it marking the first points of the game, they grunted.

"Guys, don't switch offence or defense," they looked at Cassie then nodded and went back to the match. The game went like this back and forth until Momoi's team was stuck with nothing, while Cassie's team had six points. They stopped and Cassie stopped their match, "OK everyone that was good!" they looked at her sweaty and tired.

"How?" Kagami asked.

"I'll explain what I was doing instead… I made my team focus on mainly offence and Momoi's team on defense, the reason is because I need you guys to learn how to over pass a teams defense and I also need a lot more defense," they looked at her.

"So, you made the people who are most likely to make a basket on the defense side?" she nodded.

"That kind of… helped," she smiled at Daiki's comment.

"Thank you, now it's late. Go to bed," they sighed at her suddenly command but then walked in the house and got ready for bed. Cassie stayed up in the living room pondering over some notes, Akashi noticed her and walked in the living room and sat next to her.

"Need any help?" she humped slightly then chuckled awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine but thanks for asking," he smiled but still sat next to her. "Um, aren't you going to bed?" he shook his head and glanced up at her.

"I wouldn't want our coach to be tired during the game," she blushed and went back to the paper she was looking at. "So this is your plan?" she nods.

"Yeah, I'm not to sure if it's good or not, but I tried my best!" he smiles at her self encouragement, just then Cassie giggles.

"What's so funny?" she looks at him.

"You just look really cute when you smile!" he stares at her face then touches her hand.

"You think so?" she blushes.

"Y-yeah, please don't hurt me!" she closes her eyes waiting for some sort of impact. She only feels something soft and warm on her lips, she opens her eyes to see Akashi's relaxed face close to her. Akashi brakes the kiss and looks at her flushed and surprised face, then chuckles and hugs her "….Shi-chin" he smiles once again then looks back at the paper.

"Let's just get back to work OK?" she nods as if he's controlling her with his voice, he smiles and stayed up with her. Tara looks out her window at the full moon and sighs, that's when she hears a soft knock at her door, then a soft voice.

"Tara-san…are you still up?" she smiles.

"Yeah common in!" slowly he opens the door and pecks inside then fully walks inside the room and sits next to her on the bed. "What's up?" she asks, he looks at her then sighs.

"Tara-san, could I ask you something?" she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, what is it?" he looks at his hand, she could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"I know Cassie-san probably already told you this, but I really like you!" she blushes and looks at him. "But I just had to tell you, I also wanted to say that I honestly hope you don't wind up like me..." still flushed she speaks.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well it's just that, we weren't always like this in middle school, and me and you seem to share the same relationship when it comes to our friends… I'm just saying that I can't bear to see you hurt like that," suddenly she hugs him, surprised he keeps his hands in the air

"Kuroko, it's nice that your worrying about me," she looks up and faces him.

"But with everyone here helping me, I don't have any doubt in my mind that when I see them again that we won't come back together!" finally he smiled and nodded.

"OK, well I should go then," she nodded as he turned away for the door, she sighed then got up and stopped him, he turned around and his lips came into contact with hers. They stayed like that for a while, Tara broke the kiss and looked at his flushed face, smiling she looked at him then gave him a quick hug.

"Good night Kuroko," slowly he smiled and nodded the left the room. Tara climbed in her bed and pulled then sheets over her head and squealed, 'I cannot believe I kissed him, but I'm just so happy I don't want to sleep'. She stay like that under her sheet until she fell asleep.

The next day Tara wakes up bright as ever and runs downstairs, "Good….Morning?" she sees Cassie sleeping on the table, a small puddle or droll near her mouth, Akashi's next to her reading something.

"Don't mind her... she fell asleep around five last night," Tara looked at him.

"What about you?" he shrugs.

"I didn't sleep, but you should wake every one up, I'll get her up," she paid no mind to his command and nodded.

"OK!" she ran up the stairs and went to the first guest room and barged in the room only to see everyone still sleeping, she looks around and see Kuroko putting his shirt on. Images flash through her mind and she blushes, she shakes her head and goes over to the beds and pull the sheets off.

"Time to wake up!" she yells making everyone wake up and fall on the floor.

"What the hell. That's not how you wake people up!" Kagami yelled at her.

"And that's not how you thank someone for letting you stay here," he blushes and slumps back on the floor.

"Ha. What is she your mom?" Daiki brakes out in laughter while standing up.

"Why you-" he cut off when Tara looks at him.

"I could say the same for you, you snore louder then any one!" he scoffs, when Kagami starts laughing.

"Shut your mouth!" they start bickering back and forth waking everyone else up. Once they had breakfast they leave for their match, Cassie was still not full up so she leans on Akashi for support the whole time. They make it there and get ready seeing who their opponent was and runs over a few things with Cassie, then they were called for their match to begin.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, i'll try and get them faster! (Hopefully) But I hope you liked it, and my crappy attempted at a match, it'll probably be the same for the next chapters match as well, so get ready. And also sorry if it's kind of short, hopefully it'll be longer next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie watched the match intently watching how Tara fit in with them, Tara once again passed the ball, a faint white hue behind the ball.

"So how is she doing?" Akashi's sudden voice made her jump slightly.

"You get scared easily," he mumbled.

"Huh?" he shook his head.

"Nothing, but still do you think she could handle it?" Cassie looked back at the match and saw them score and cheer and give Tara a high five.

"I do think she can, but…" Akashi looked at her.

"But what?" she sighed.

"It's just like Kuroko was trying to teach her, she can't focus very well so if those miracles find a way to get inside her head that will become useless," she explains.

"Well they can't get into her head if they don't notice her," she shakes her head.

"That's just the thing, Tara told me that her misdirection doesn't matter in a match since she's so different compared from them, plus she very fast, but the miracles notice her and plus they know her style of play" she paused.

"Plus after a while you can tell what's she going to do, if you can see her that is," Akashi nodded.

"Well we'll just have to train her more than," Cassie nodded, then got an idea.

"Hey could you see Kuroko when you found out his misdirection?" he nodded.

"And I could also see how well he used it," she nodded and sighed.

"For now it's good, but we'll still have to advance it," they went back to watching the match. 'Man this is hard to keep up with everyone' Tara passed the ball over to Sakuari and he got into position and shot it in, ending the game at the last second. Everyone went over to her and gave her praise.

"Nice work, Tara!" she smiled then, held her stomach.

"Are you OK?" Aomine asked, she shook her head.

"I can't keep up with you guys," they smiled and patted her back.

"Well it's just going to get harder the next time around," she looked up and sighed.

"Man, this sucks!" they all laughed when Cassie and Akashi walked over to them, and crossed her arms.

"Great job guys!" they smiled.

"Now today's practice we'll be easy for you guys, but as for Tara and Kuroko you two will practice until you get it down, ok!" Tara looked at her.

"But I just finished a match~" she put a finger to her chin and looked at the score, it was 80 to 72, she sighed.

"Well thanks for saying that, now everyone is going to work harder, I was going to let you guys off for winning but she pointed this out!" they looked at her then Tara.

"Seriously!?" she nodded.

"Even you Akashi, I don't expect my caption to let this happen next time right?" he sighed and nodded.

"Trust me we won't," she smiled. Everyone else joined them.

"Good job Tara-san" she blushed as he patted her head.

"T-thanks" Takao snickered, Tara fumed and looked at him.

"What's so funny!?" he just laughed louder.

"Oh nothing~" she groaned.

"Why does this only happen to me!" they chuckled and left.

"Why can't we get something to eat?" Aomine asked for the fifth time.

"Fine then, but I'm not paying," he smiled.

"Well we can't use our money, since it's yen," Kise informed her, she sighed.

"Tara, could yo-" she cut her off.

"Sorry, I don't have any money on me, I left it at home," her eyes twitched.

"Fine then I'll just pay for it then," they all cheered and went into a restaurant. Cassie looked in her purse, and sighed at it's emptiness.

"That sure was filling," Aomine said patting his stomach.

"Nah, I'm still hungry" he said.

"Like always" Hyuuga said.

"Thanks Cassie!" Tara said patting her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me, I'm broke now!" they chuckled.

"You'll get more money somehow, don't worry Cassiecchi" Kise said, she glared at him.

"When we get back to Japan I want equal money from all of you guys!" she also sighed and remember something.

"Hey Kuroko, didn't I transfer your yen into dollars when we got here?" he nodded then shook his shake.

"Yes but I spent most of it on something I got at in the air port and I used the rest to buy this shake," Cassie growled and a purple aura appeared around her.

"I hate you all!" most of them flinched back at her demeanor.

"We're sorry!"

After they ate they went back to Tara's place to Practice, as usual Tara, Kuroko, and Momoi were outside practicing, this time not just one passing the ball, they also worked on their stamina under Cassie's rules. Momoi smiled watching them run back and forth, 'Testu-kun looks like he's having so much fun around her' she sighed and looked down at her feet in disappointment. Tara noticed this and stopped running, and looked at her, Kuroko also stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she shook her head.

"I'm going to go back ok, for some water," he smiled and nodded then began running again. Tara went jogged over to where Momoi was and sat next to her, she looked up at her with a fake smile.

"Shouldn't you be running with Tetsu-kun?" she looked at her.

"Your upset about something right?" she blushed and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine!" she faked another smile Tara wasn't going to buy it.

"Look we both like Kuroko, so there's no reason for you to feel this way," she looked up at her.

"Once this is over I'm going to stay over here and you're going to go back with Kuroko, so it doesn't matter what happens over here now OK?" Momoi started at her.

"Plus, even if he does like me, it really won't change anything" Tara started playing with her hands.

"Since once this is over he'll just forget about me… just like everyone else," Momoi looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she finally spoke.

"Well like the miracles once I left they never even tried to contact me or anyone I knew about where I was, so it'll be the same with everyone in there now," a tear fell on her hand, Momoi slightly gasped and pouted.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at her.

"Don't apologize ok, just know what you have with them…" she stood up.

"Can never be replaced," then she starts running once again.

"Tara-san…" Back in the house everyone finished there work-out and are now taking turns showering, Akashi finished his first and goes downstairs to see Cassie asleep on the couch. He smiles and sits next to her then lifts her head into his lap and brushes her hair, he sees a faint smile then she giggles in her sleep. He lowers his head and kisses her cheek, Kise and Aomine stand at the door snickering, he looked up emotionless at them.

"Well, looks like Akashicchi has a soft side for Cassiecchi~" he closed his eyes.

"I figured that it'd be someone but just not Cassie, just by how she acts," he glared at them, they both flinched.

"Shut up, and leave before I make her give you guys more things to do into the night," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," and he left with that Kise stayed and looked at them both.

"You guys do make a cute coup-" he was once again cut off by Akashi's intimating glare.

"I'll leave now!" he walked out of the room leaving Akashi and Cassie alone. Cassie turned over on her back in his lap smiling, he smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do your best Cassie and Tara."

Days came and went as everyone got just a bit better everyday, Tara had finally learned how to pass perfectly and soon managed to catch up with everyone else, today was the day for the match that would change everything. Tara would gain her friendship back with the people who made her what she is today, everyone knew and supported her as best they could, even Kuroko who more than gladly trained with her when he could, and Momoi who helped by telling her what she needed to work on. After all of that hard work and determination Cassie felt that they were ready to take on the Miracles!

Tara sat on the bench her legs shaking, Takao walked over to her and patted her back hard. "Nervous?" she shook her head vigorously, he chuckled. "Well don't be, it's just like any old normal match…" he paused "Of course it is with your old-time friends who probably hate you now," she growled at him.

"Not. Helping!" he chuckled and gave her one more pat on the back then left, Kuroko who was sitting next to her suddenly laughed.

"What is so funny!?" he smiled gently at her.

"You were just like I used to be, it's funny now I see why everyone one was so worried when I did that," She sighed then lowered her head on to her knees.

"That doesn't help, Kuroko," I hand falls on to her back and gently rubs her back.

"Don't worry so much, you'll be fine, plus you have all of us here to support you," She glances up at him then smiles.

"And I don't really think you have to win in this, I think Cassie just wants you to do your best," she sit up and nods, Cassie walks through the door with a smile on her face.

"OK everyone, Let's go out there and win!" she paused. "Or else I'll have to kill you!" there expressions soon turned sour.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagami suddenly said, she turned to him.

"Well it's not anything it's just that…" she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her eye level, her eyes had a dark glare to them making Kagami break out in a sweat. "I've lived in a household where I always lost, so it will not happen here, right?" he nodded then she smiled and let go of him. Kise leaned over and whispered to Aomine.

"Maybe that's why Akashicchi likes her," he nodded then the felt a glare on their backs.

"What was that?" Kise turned around in a sweat, shaking his hands in front of his face.

"N-nothing!" he closed his eyes then nodded. They all made sure that everything was right, Cassie went over to Tara and sat next to her.

"So your sure you still want to go out there, I could sub you for Kuroko?" she shook her head, then looked at her untied shoelace.

"More then anything I have to go out there, I'll make everything right!" she smiled then nodded and stood up at the door.

"Common Let's show them what we got!" they all cheered then left for the court. Once there they saw The Miracles on the court practicing, Nathan, his medium length black hair and determined brown eyes showed off as he moved around on the court.

"**Guys stop fooling around, and practice!**" his words were left to deaf ears as they continued to fool around on the court. Jason, dyed orange hair and bright blue eyes, purposely ran into Hunter's, buzzed cut hair style and green/blue eyes, chest.

"**Watch were you going!**" Jason chuckled and bent over, his hand over his eyes almost as if he was looking into the sun.

"**What's that I couldn't hear you aaaaaalllll the way up thereeeeeee~**" he taunted, Hunter sighs then threw the ball at him.

"**Just stop running into me,**" he snickered then dribbled the ball off somewhere. Chase, blonde hair and brown eyes, stopped in the middle of the court and took out his phone and started looking through it. Once he finished he sighed in relief then jogged over to Nathan.

"**We're going to win today~**" Nathan sighed.

"**How**?" he asked uninterested.

"**Because the weather is good all week, and today, and I just got a message from Master O, he told me that 'Today is going to be filled with nothing but happiness' oh and that I'm going to get a surprise today~!**" he finished explaining, Nathan made another free throw then looked at him.

"**Wow that's so awesome!**" Chase smiled then jogged off somewhere. "**The things they need to win…**" he sighed then picked up the ball once more. That's when they noticed Carson sitting on the ground rolling the ball between his legs, Chase went over to him and pushed the phone in his face.

"**Don't be sad, you're going to mess everything up,**" he wined, Carson pushed his light brown bangs from his face and looked at him with his lifeless black eyes.

"**Do you want me to become happy?**" Chase nodded, Carson got up and smiled brightly.

"**OK then!**" Chase smiled then tossed him a ball.

"**Common let's practice**!" Carson nodded then ran over to an empty basket and started making some free throws. Cassie swooned over them, Akashi went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go back to your own team," she opened her eyes and faced him then nodded.

"Thanks," he nodded then she went over to everyone.

"You like them?" Tara suddenly asked, she nodded.

"Only cause their stats are way high though," she sighed.

"What about us?" half of them said in unison, she waved her hand in her face.

"You guys are OK," they groaned and fell over.

"Just OK?" she nodded.

"Now Akashi's something different, since you know…" the ones that weren't complaining nodded in agreement. "But now isn't the time for that, go out and practice with the time we have left," they players nodded then took off their jackets and went on to the court, Tara slowly joined them, she went over to where Nathan was and threw a free throw as he did and they wound up colliding. He looked over at her and slightly gasped.

"**T-tara**?" she chuckled awkwardly and picked up the ball and nodded.

"**It's been so long, huh, Nat?**" he smirked and chuckled.

"**It sure has, what have you been up to?**" she shrugged playing with the ball in her hands.

"**Nothing really, besides training with Cassie,**" he raises an eyebrow then looks over and see Cassie yelling at someone.

"**Oh her, was she really what you left us for?**" Tara gritted her teeth.

"**You sound disappointed?**" he nods then makes another free throw.

"**I am. Honestly, do you really think you can beat us with that team?**" Tara looks at him determined then swiftly makes a free throw and catches it in her hands and looks at him.

"**I don't think so… I know so, don't underestimate us just cause you haven't seen what we can do!**" he smirks at her as well as chuckles.

"**I see you haven't lost your vigor, maybe you should go greet everyone else?**" she shakes her head.

"**I don't need anyone thinking I actually want to see them…**" she pauses.

"**Right now I'm only focused on winning and that's it!**" Nathan laughed then turned around to meet his team members.

"**OK then, may the best team win,**" Tara grunted then looked down at her feet, that's when several hands slapped her on the back, she almost fell over, she stood up and looked at everyone, they were all smiling at her.

"Don't let those guys get to you OK?" Kise said.

"Yeah we'll beat them, easy," Aomine added, Akashi said nothing but smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but I have to beat that Chase," he pouted childishly. Tara sniffled then started laughing as did everyone else.

'_Thanks guys'_

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry for the super late with this update, things have been crazy over here, were finally moving! But anyways and I kept forgetting to update, so, so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways I'll try to make a good match next chapter, so wish my luck! review and Fave too~!**


	8. Chapter 8

The game was finally starting, Murasakibara and Hunter were getting ready for the tip off. Cassie played with her fingers and looked at everyone, making sure that she knew what was probably going to happen. 'My assumption is that, Tara is going to be blocked off at all chances so that she can't pass to anyone, and the same with Daiki, he's probably going to be marked by Nathan by his high stats , Akashi is going to be marked by Chase so that he doesn't make any shots and so he can get the ball if passes to him, this game all relies on Tara and how well she can pass, we're counting on you!'. The ball was tossed in the air and they both jumped for it Murasakibara caught it and held it in his hands then starting running and they game began. Akashi looked at Atsushi and he tossed him the ball, Akashi started running over to the basket and made a three pointer. They cheered.

"Nice!" Kise said. When the game started up again The Miracles made no hesitation to get back their points, Nathan glared at Akashi then smirked.

"Not bad, don't think any of your tricks will work on us, just cause we are not from Japan doesn't mean we don't know about you guys…" He jogged off back to his side, Akashi grunted then went back to the game. Tara managed to stay hidden in-between everyone one, she was surprised that no one even noticed her, she passed the ball over to Daiki and he dunked it in, giving them yet another point. She made passes through out the first three minutes of the game giving them the lead with 15 to 3. Kise caught the ball and started running, right when he was about to shoot it in, Chase, got in front of him and knocked it from his grip "What the-". Carson caught it, while being marked by Daiki.

"Ah your pretty good…" He spin around him and passed him then dunked it in, he swung from the basket and looked down at Daiki.

"But not better then me," Daiki growled at him while he came down calmly.

"Number 7's fast!" Kise explained.

"Well just don't let your guard down," Kise nodded then went back over to Chase. Chase giggles, Kise turned around confused.

"I can't believe it, there two good things that happened today meeting Kise, and Tara came back, but only to lose I hope you don't take it to seriously~" Kise growled but didn't say anything. Once again Tara passed the ball over to Atsushi, he ran over and jumped to dunk only to get the ball slapped from his hands.

"Can't let you do that," Atsushi slightly grunted then started running again, Hunter quickly dunked it in and slammed back down on the ground.

"For someone who doesn't care for this sport, you sure are trying so hard," He went off once again. Daiki caught the ball and went past Jason and ran off, someone was quickly catching up to him and blocked his pass. Carson swiped the ball then made a three-pointer, he sighed then smiled.

"I don't know weather to be happy or disappointed, you know I'll be both," He smiled but his eyes were sad then he went off 'What's with these guys, there all a bunch of freak shows' Daiki shook off the thought and went back to the game. Point after point was made for The Miracles, even with Tara passing it didn't make much of a difference. She began to notice something, everyone on the other team was going past her almost as if she wasn't there, 'There not even surprised that I managed to do this, there just stealing the ball and making shots, not even worrying about me' Kise shot was blocked once again by Chase and shot in their basket, Hunter made sure Atsushi didn't go anywhere so their basket was unguarded. Nathan marked Daiki stopping him from making anymore dunks, Akashi was marked by Carson and steal his shots since he changed them so often, and Daiki was constantly changed marks from both Jason and Chase so he was outrun and out shot. The first quarter ended with 15 to 30. Cassie sighed and bent down on her knee.

"Guys it seems like all of them can tell what all of you are going to do, either Tara passes to Aomine's dunks or Kise fast-pace pattern I, can't even think about what there going to do next since their so unpredictable…" Akashi spoke up.

"Well it's not that their unpredictable, more of they seem to change how their play is after every point and they change marks as well," They nodded.

"I could get used to it if I wasn't changed marks every second…" Kise said.

"Also has anyone else noticed that no one marks me?" Cassie nodded.

"There almost ignoring you, like they don't have to worry about you at all," Tara sighed.

"Or maybe it's because they already knew what I was going to do!" They looked at her.

"I know what you mean, the point guard Nathan said that they know all of our 'Tricks' so they probably thought Tara was going to be like Kuroko," She nodded.

"Then in that case, wouldn't it make more sense to sub me out?" Tara suggested, Cassie shook her head.

"It wouldn't make a difference they said that they know what all of you guys do, so putting Kuroko would only make things worse," Tara sighed.

"Well guys I'll keep thinking of something, in the mean time make sure they don't steal anymore points try and make the best of your defense for right now, so Atsushi you have to stay under our basket and make sure Hunter doesn't get in the way, then Akashi make as many three-pointers as you can!" He nodded.

"You ready guys!?" they all nodded.

"Yeah!" then the second quarter began. Kise held the ball close and made sure Chase couldn't get to it, he made a run for Atsushi and tossed him the ball, he dunked the ball and got them a point. Hunter got the ball then made yet another dunk, Atsushi and Hunter both went back and forth making dunks, Nathan sighed loudly when Jason went over to him.

"He's doing it again~" he wined.

"I know but just get ready," he nodded then got back into position. After Hunter made his last dunk he got the ball once again then passed it over to Carson and he passed it over to Jason he held it then passed it over to Nathan. He was about to shoot when Akashi stole the ball, Tara got it and tossed it over to Daiki and he dunked it in. Nathan looked at him.

"Don't think something like that can possibly pass me!" He smirks.

"Now it's getting interesting," he looked over at Jason then he nodded.

"Right!" he went over to Chase and said something to him, he nodded then marked Daiki.

"I don't want to mark you but I have to," Chase sighed Aomine chuckled.

"Whatever," The ball was passed over to Aomine he caught it then went past Chase, suddenly he chuckled.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jason came out and smacked the ball from his hand, Chase got it then shot it in and made another point.

"I told you~" Chase went back over to him and marked him once again 'What's up with him he's not even trying, and whenever I do that moron comes up and steals my shot!' Aomine got the ball once again and attempted to shoot it in, he noticed that Jason went over to his side, he stopped then passed towards Tara she passed it over to Kise who wasn't marked.

"I knew you'd do that!" Nathan ran opposite of Akashi and passed the ball over to Carson he took it and shot it in then he chuckled.

"Awesome," His words were rather bland but his expression showed happiness.

"Looks like Seijuro was dumbfounded," Akashi took no mind to it then went over to Kise.

"I want you to mark Nathan since you are faster then me," he nodded then marked Nathan.

"Looks like someone new, I hope your better," Kise scoffed.

"You bet I am!" he chuckled.

"We'll see…" Carson caught the ball then passed it over to Jason he tried a three-pointer but it missed, Hunter grunted then dunked it in. Hunter went over to him.

"You suck at three-pointer, don't try it if you can't make it!" He snickered.

"Why not, it's good practice for when I actually need to use it, plus it's not like were falling behind or anything," Hunter sighs.

"Whatever, just don't do it again!" He bowed to him.

"Sure whatever you say," Kuroko watched the match and noticed that something was very familiar, almost like he's actually seen this before he tapped Cassie's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"What's up?" he hesitated then spoke.

"This seems too familiar…" She started at him concerned.

"I know what your thinking too," Kise caught the ball Carson and Nathan were screening him.

"A screen!?' Tara came out.

"Kise!" he nodded then passed it to her, this time she caught it and got into a three-pointer position.

"I'm tired of you guys thinking I'm not here…" She shot it and it went in.

"Remember I'm going to win this!" Nathan smirked 'It worked'. Cassie gasped, Kuroko watched, Nathan marked Tara.

"This doesn't change anything, just without you their bound to fall apart!" Akashi got the ball and shot it in getting another three-pointer, Daiki got it and looked around for Tara, he didn't see her and started to wonder. 'When did he get there' Chase who was marking Atsushi on the other side was not standing in front of him, while Carson blocked Kise, Hunter blocked Daiki and Murasakibara was marked by Jason, they only one left was Akashi, he passed it over to him.

"No!" Daiki's pass was blocked by Nathan.

"Even with your tricks your useless," Quickly he tossed it in and made another three-pointer. "That was a clumsy mistake, on your part, it's only going to get worse now that's she's playing…" Akashi looked over and Tara then went back into the game. 'There all on me now, I gotten make sure I don't do anything to mess them up!' the ball is tossed over to her and she makes a three-pointer instantly, it's rebounded by Hunter, Atsushi runs after him before he can do anything Hunter makes a three-pointer. He goes over to Jason and pushes his head down.

"See that's how it works," He wines.

"Stop bringing it up already!" then Chase goes over.

"See how many points here ahead, and it's my lucky number!" Carson joins them.

"Maybe we should see if the winning score will be the same!" his expression is dull but his words are powerful.

"Yeah, that would make me so happy for the rest of the week!" they conversed jokingly while everyone else panted and formed yet another plan, Tara was panting more then anyone Daiki patted her on the back.

"She can't handle much more of this," Akashi slowly nodded.

"I know, Cassiecchi probably already sees it…" Tara shot up.

"No I'm fine, guys really, I-I'm just not used to it as all!" She pants once more.

"Honestly!" no one speaks.

"Player substation!" they all look over and see Sakurai joining them on the court.

"I'm sorry Tara," she grunts then walks over to the bench and lowers her head, a towel is placed over her head.

"Tara, I'm really sorry but I'd rather lose then have you possibly pass out…" She doesn't say anything.

"But if you makes you feel better, I was going to sub you out anyways so that's not the reason I did it," she looks up.

"I know that, it's just I feel like I just dragged down the team…" she clenches her fists, Cassie suddenly giggles.

"No you didn't, if I know them there's no way they'd let themselves lose, epically since they care so much for you," She looked up at Cassie then smiled.

"Your right, and I'll try my best too even if i'm not out there!" Kuroko looks over at her.

"Um Tara-san, I have to know…" he pauses, "Your 'Misdirection' cannot be overflowed but can it become very weak if a person is very observant?" she looked at him then nodded…


End file.
